


Dating a Bully

by crabbycreeper



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bullying to loving, Death Sentence, F/F, Faunus are too, Hate to Love, Homophobia, Just mom wanting kids dead, Probably Whiterose to be added, Ruby isn't with Yang., Tattoos are a big deal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabbycreeper/pseuds/crabbycreeper
Summary: Yang Xiao Long. She was a normal senior at Beacon High, if your not including her mother. She had... Problems with anger. Well, putting it simply, she bullied. She swore it wasn't bullying, but it was. She harmed Blake Belladonna. But when that same girl saves her from a close hit and run, secrets will be revealed and well, love will happen.





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm transferring a story from wattpad, to this. By rewriting it. Yeah, the other one is kinda crappy with the POV switches, so I'm kinda rewriting it.

They say bullies are bullies for a reason. Maybe they were bullied when they were younger, or perhaps it gets more personal. Blake didn't know. All she knew is that she was sick and tired of having to run from Yang, the school bully. This school year, Yang had chosen Blake to be her main target. Blake didn't know why she did that. All Blake knew was she hated Yang. In fact, loathed. 

But no matter what she thought or said, never made a difference. Yang's friend, or ally, is the son of the principal, Ozpin. So she could cry on her knees, but it all would be treated like nothing. It's like she needed photographic evidence to get her and her gang in trouble. It annoyed her to no end.


	2. Teachers Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RUN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 800 words, but they grow with the story.

Blake scrambled to class, Yang on her tail. She's bothered her for months, specificity about her bow. 

"Why you always wear that bow?" She harassed Blake. "I don't know! Please! leave me alone." Blake pleaded. "Do you think we should leave her alone?" She asked her partner Sun. He shook his head, and his monkey tail shook as well. "Then no. Sorry." She smirked and walked away. "Not sorry..." She muttered, a human wouldn't be able to hear what she said, but Blake's bow covers her faunus trait. Her cat ears. But she still felt anger wash over her. "You take that back!" she yelled meekly. 'Oh Blake, you've really done it now...' Blake thought. "What did you say?" Her eyes went red. "N-nothing! P-please Y-Yang..." Blake fell to her knees. The scars on her legs have piled up over the years, and her stomach was constantly bruised from punches to the stomach. "What did you say!" She boomed down the hall. It echoed throughout the hall, but they were two minutes until class and the teachers were setting up for their next lesson no-one would listen to. "N-nothing!" she looked down to the ground. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" She kicked me roughly in the stomach. "For y-you to n-not m-make f-fun of m-m-me." Blake groaned in pain. "Quit whimpering, it'll make you look far weaker then you are," She glared at Blake. "T-thanks for t'the advice," she looked up and tried to smile. Then, her attention went back to her bow. "Quit it smart-ass. Why you wear the bow?" She growled at Blake. "N-no reason." I tried to look truthful. She saw right through her... "Why. Do. You. Wear. The. Bow." She asked angrily. "No reason." "Gimmie that." She grabbed her bow. Blake dodged with ease. Bimbo... she thought as she got up and ran. "Come'ere!" She yelled as she ran after Blake. she ran and ran as fast as she can, and am still only 3/4 the way to class. Come on, more speed was what was going through her head. 

And now we are where we started. She bursted through the door and jumped into her seat the second the bell rang. 

Yang came in seconds late, Sun following. "Miss Xiao Long and Mr. WuKong! How nice of you to join us... Seconds late again." Oobleck sped to the front entrance, frowning as he downed some more coffee.

Yang threw a quick glare to Blake before saying, "Sorry Doctor Oobleck." She emphasized 'Doctor' because Oobleck usually lets you off with a warning if you call him that.

As predicted, his back straightened with pride. "It's fine, Miss Xiao Long and Mr. WuKong. Please take your seat." Before he turned to the class again. "Now! Miss Belladonna! Can you start us with a review of the homework!?" He downed more coffee. 

Shoot. Yang gave Blake her homework and she didn't get to finish her own homework because of it. But Blake couldn't use that excuse, Yang would break my body in half. 

"Well you see, Dr. Oobleck, if I'm being honest, this is what happened: I was running home from school yesterday and forgot my textbook, and I just couldn't live without a B+ or above so I wanted to do a good job and left it at home because of it." I smiled kindly. Oobleck and Port didn't really care that much as long as you had a good excuse.

"Well Miss Belladonna, I must tell you a C is better then nothing, but I will not mark you down for it." He gulped some more coffee. "Out again..." He muttered and zipped out of the room. The second he did, a spitball it her bow. Blake looked up to see Yang smirking proudly at a way to torture her. 

Blake told herself to simply shake it off, but four more came hurling at her head again. Blake prayed her ears wouldn't twitch.

Twitch. 

"Look at the moving bow!" Some airhead yelled as he pointed at Blake. She pretended to look puzzled at the situation, taking seven more spitballs off my bow. "Yang..." Blake groaned and looked up and the smirk painted on her face. 

"what?" She smiled innocently. "Please." Blake's eyes pleaded.

"No way," She snorted. "It's not like I'll get hit by a car or something." She rolled her eyes.

She sighed, turned around and let another spitball hit her bow. 'When will it end...' Was what was running through Blake's mind. 

Suddenly, the spitballs stopped. she looked behind herself to have Sun smiling at her. Blake blushed and looked away. Then I spotted Yang. She was bruiting in her chair, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Hello class! Did anything run down when I was gone?" Oobleck sped through the door, a 24 inch coffee cup in his hand. 

"Nope!" Yang yelled and smirked at Blake. 

Teachers Pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone know how to do bold text or italics?  
> *This is not Blacksun. So even if Blake blushes that doesn't mean a romance.*

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya enjoyed the prologue! (I know its real short, but trust me, they will get a whole lot longer.)


End file.
